Good times
by 2-Cold
Summary: Not sure where this will end up but right now, it's just some fun with our buddies Cloud&Zack! not as a couple...just friends Enjoy & please review! Rated for language. I don't own anything FF at all...unless you count the CC game & AC movie I have lol
1. Chapter 1

Zack opened his eyes and saw nothing...it was pitch black.

"Why is it so dark? I don't like the dark. Did my nightlight blow out? And why did I wake up?? I need my beauty sleep."

Zack took at deep breath...or tried to anyway.

" I can't breathe!! What's wrong with me?! Wait! I'm dying!! OH MY GOSH!! I'M DYING FOR FUCKS SAKE!!"

By now, Zack was beside himself. With his last breath, he called out as loud as he could... "I'M DYING!!" Then he blacked out.

"Zack...you ok? Hey, can you hear me?"

"...hhhmmmmm..."

"He's coming around, he'll be fine. You can all go back to bed now."

"...nnnnnhhhhwhut..."

"Why did he have to do this in the middle of the night?"

"Because he's Zack, that's why."

Zack finally opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. Then he saw the two faces looking down at him.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living kiddo."

"Angeal??"

"That's right...dumb-ass."

Zack looked at the person who had just spoken.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"I sleep in the same room as you idiot. Hey, are you sure he's gonna be o.k. Angeal?"

"He'll be fine Cloud." Angeal helped Zack sit up.

"Thanks Angeal. Hey, what happened anyway? The last thing I remember was not being able to breat...ZOH MY GOSH!! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD TOO!!"

Angeal put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Zack..."

"WHO KILLED YOU!!"

"Zack!"

"IT WAS HOJO WASN'T IT!? THAT NO SON OF A...GLOMP OWW!! GOSH DAMN IT CLOUD, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??"

"We're not dead ass hole...now would you PLEASE shut the fu-"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Cloud, take it easy. He obviously hit his head...hard. Zack, why don't' you just sit there for a second."

"Yeah o.k. fine..." So Zack sat, sulking and nursing the lump on his head.

"Come over here, will ya Cloud."

"Yessir."

Angeal and Cloud stood just out of ear shot of Zack.

" I want you make sure he's alright. Let him sit there for a while, then get him back into bed, o.k.?"

"Yessir, but...why me?"

Angeal smiled down at the young rookie. "Because you're his room-mate."

"Right..."

"Have a good night Cloud. Zack, take it easy!"

"Hey, Angeal?"

"Yes Zack?"

"Am I dead?"

"Goodnight Zack." And with that, Angeal let poor Cloud deal with his stupid room-mate.

"please don't talk to me, please don't say anything. please please ple-"

"Cloud?"

"Yes Zack." Cloud said through clenched teeth.

"Am I dead?"

"No pea-brain. You're not dead."

"Then...what happened?"

"You fell asleep with your pillow over your face. Then you flipped out and screamed bloody murder, woke up half the barracks and really pissed me off. Go back to bed and leave me the hell alone."

"Oh...Hey, Cloud?"

"What, damnit!?"

"How did I end up on the floor?"

sigh "You fell off your bunk, hit me in the face with your flailing arms on the way down and landed on your head. Now, get back into bed and go to sleep. We have exams tomorrow, remember?"

...

"Zack?"

...

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZzzz..."

"...or you can just sleep on the floor." Cloud stepped over his sleeping friend and climbed back into bed. " Night buddy..."

"Cloud."

"...i dunno wanna.."

"Hey, Cloud?"

"nnmmmhhh...go away."

"...hey WAKE UP!!"

Zack ripped the covers off his semi-awake friend, pulled his pillow out from under his head and threw it at him.

"What the-? Zack, what the hell are you doing?"

Zack just stood there and blinked at him. "You're gonna be late for breakfast if you don't hurry Spiky."

Cloud looked at his clock...it read 6:57am. Breakfast was at 7:00am.

"MOTHER FUCKER!! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP SOONER YOU MORON!?" Cloud shouted at his freind as he got dressed.

"Well...you looked cute while you were sleeping and I thought you shoul- mumph Hey! Don't throw stuff...it's not nice!

Cloud glared at Zack while he laced up his boots. "If you ever call me cute again, I'll kill you."

"Sorry...cutie!"

"ZAACKKKK!!"

"Gottagoseeya!!"

And with that, our loveable (sometimes annoying) duo ran down the hall towards the cafeteria...but for two totally different reasons. Xp


	2. Chapter 2

"…"

"Oh, come on…don't be like that!"

"…"

"Cloud…please?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not? It's not like…"

"SHUT UP ZACK!! Because of you, I got a week of cleaning crap off the floors!"

"Well actually it's your own fault. You didn't have to chase me. And if you didn't chase me you wouldn't have run into General Sephiroth."

"Didn't I just tell you not to talk to me!? Leave me alone…"

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Cloud?"

"Shut up."

"But I'm bored!"

"Too fuc-"

"What are you two doing?"

Zack jumped up from where he was sitting in his room.

"Thank goodness!! Angeal! Cloud's gone all emo on me! He won't talk to me and he's being all pissy and broody!"

"You got me in trouble! What do you want from me!?"

Angeal laughed. "Enough you two. Sephiroth wants to talk to you both in his office."

"…"

"…"

Cloud put his head in his hands. "Great, he's gonna kill us now…"

Zack walked over to the door. "Nah, Seph wouldn't do a thing like that, right Angeal?"

Angeal just raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't keep him waiting…he gets mad when people make him wait."

Zack gulped. "Right! Let's go Cloud!!"

"But I'm not done writing out my last wishes!"

"NOW Cloud!"

"…grumble…fine I'm coming!"

Angeal sighed as he watched Cloud rush out to catch up with Zack. "I sure hope Sephiroth doesn't kill them…"

Zack and Cloud stood outside of Sephiroth's office door.

"Hey Zack?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't wanna die."

Zack looked over at Cloud. "No shit! I don't want to die either! So let's get out asses in there and deal with this together, ok?"

Cloud gulped and nodded.

"K, here we go!" Zack knocked on the door, then opened it when he heard Sephiroth say "come in".

Sephiroth was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. "Took you long enough." He said without looking up.

"Sir, sorry sir!"

"Hmmm…..right well…I've decided to alter the punishments I issued to you both before. Zack, instead of having KP for a week, you will be having a one-on-one training session with Genesis after your normal days work…for one month."

"WHAT!?" Zack nearly jumped at the general. "Are you serious sir? He's gonna kick my ass!"

"That's the whole point."

"Aww man! Hey! Shut up Cloud!! It's not funny!"

Cloud was trying to hide the fact that he was laughing, but he was failing miserably.

Sephiroth glanced up from his paperwork. "Cloud, you will have a one-on-one training session with me for one month."

Now it was Zack's turn to laugh. "Ha ha!! You're gonna die! You're gonna die!!"

Cloud turned pale. "…shit."

"We start now. Come with me Cloud. Zack, Genesis should be waiting for you out in the hall. Good luck."

Zack and Cloud looked at each other. "We're gonna need it…"

Sorry this chapter is a little short…hope you like it though!! Please review…I might not continue if no one thinks it's any good. Let me know ok? Thanks ppl! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Zack?"

"…mmm. What do you want?"

"I don't think I can move."

"Oh quit whining you weenie. _**You**_ only had to deal with Sephiroth. _**I**_ had Genesis and his stupid Loveless quotes. It's like torture. I swear, if I have to listen to him quote that thing one more time, I'm gonna kill his sorry ass."

"Heh…yeah, I bet he killed a few of your brain cells…not that you have that many to begin with…"

"Hey! I can still move retard!"

"Oh yeah…"

Zack jumped on Cloud's bunk and unceremoniously yanked his pillow out from under his head. Then he threw it at the blonde.

"Take that smart ass!"

"Zack….GET OFF MY BED YOU PERVERT!!"

Poor Zack didn't stand a chance…he was in a bad spot and he knew it.

"NO! Cloud don't kick me ther-"

Too late. Cloud kicked Zack right between the legs…not cool. And seeing as Zack was right on the edge of Cloud's bunk (the top one, no less), he fell off and landed in a heap on the floor.

"OH DAMN!! YOUMOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!! THAT HURT!!"

"Yeah…I know. That's why I did it."

"…screw you."

Zack picked himself up and flopped down on his bed.

"Thank goodness it's Sunday, huh Cloud? No work!"

"Yeah…gives us a chance to recover from yesterday. We can just lie around, relax and –"

"What are you talking about!! I wanna go party!! And you're coming with me!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Awwww…is the poor baby too tired to come out and play?"

"Shut up Zack."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"Yes damnit! Shup the hell up of I'll shove a copy of Loveless in your big mouth!"

"…you wouldn't dare."

"Try me hot shot."

"I'd rather not…."

"Heh…look who's being a baby now!"

"…"

"Awww….Zacky-poh! You're such a cute little boy!"

"…"

"Who's a big boy? Zacky! That's who!!"

"Cloud…can you please tell me why you're talking to Zack in that manner?

"!!" Cloud sat up. "Seph-Sephiroth! "

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Never mind. I was just checking in to see how you were feeling after yesterday's workout, but you and your room-mate are obviously…busy. I'll come back later."

Sephiroth walked away slowly shaking his head. _"Youth…it's wasted on the wrong people…" _

"…"

"…"

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know he was standing there?"

"…Yes"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"…no?"

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz it was funny."

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I know. The feelings mutual buddy."

"…"

**--Insert several minutes of awkward silence here –**

"Hey Cloud?"

"What?"

"Wanna go party?"

Well…there you have it! Another chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I still think it's fun! Thanks to Stoic-Genius for being the first (and to date only) reviewer!! Brownie points to you! Keep in mind the only way this story will keep going is if people review…so …REVIEW!!  If you like, than say so! If you don't…you can say that too, but be nice about it ok? Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow (we may never really know exactly how it happened) Zack convinced Cloud to go out with him. After Cloud took a few pain killers so that he could move again, Zack dragged his ass out of the building to go have some fun. _(A/N Never mind the fact that they are both just young teenagers…Besides, in Midgar the legal age for partying and drinking is younger than in the USA…I SAID SO!!)_

"Ain't this fun Cloud!?"

"…no. "

"Awww…..you just need a few more drinks and…" Here, Zack leaned over and looked his friend in the eye. "…we need to find you a girl!"

Cloud pushed Zack away. "Piss off. I do not need anything…from you anyway. "

"Spoil sport."

"Humph…You're drunk. Can't we just go back now?"

"What?? No way! I've only just got started! I've got the whole night planned out till about 3AM. See, first we-"

"Yeah, we what?"

"…"

"Zack?"

"I…think…I'm in love."

"huh?? No, that's just indigestion. "

"No I really mean it man!"

Cloud looked at Zack and saw he was looking at someone at the other end of the bar. Cloud followed his gaze and saw he was looking at a girl…a very cute girl at that. She looked to be around their age. She had brown hair and she was wearing a flowery sun dress and wedge heels. (Guess who!!)

"I'm gonna go talk to her! Later Cloud! Try to get yourself a girl, will ya?"

"Hey! You can't just leave me here! Zack! ZACK!!"

Zack never even heard Cloud …he was too busy figuring out how to get that girl to like him. So yeah, Cloud was on his own.

"You don't look so happy…everything ok?"

"Huh?" Cloud spun around to see who was talking to him. A beautiful young girl with mahogany colored eyes and chocolate colored hair was looking at him. "Oh…I'm fine, thanks."

The girl smirked and nodded at him. "Right then…My name's Tifa. You are…?"

"Cloud. It's nice to meet you Tifa."

"Hey, you want a drink? I can get you one free."

"Wha- oh, no that's fine than-"

"I'll go get you something you'll like! I promise! Be right back!"

"Hey! But I -- never mind I guess…."

Cloud sat and waited for Tifa to come back. He didn't have to wait long…

"Here ya go hot shot! This will go down easy, but don't' drink it too fast, ya hear?"

"…erm…it's…pink."

"Yup! It's good! Come on, try it!"

Cloud eyed the drink suspiciously. "K, here goes nothing…" Cloud picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Well??"

"Actually…it's pretty good! Thanks Teef!"

"Sure, no problem! Told you you'd like it."

Truth be told, Cloud liked it a bit too much…In about 2hrs. he had downed about 4 drinks. And of course…he was now drunk out of his mind. Also, Zack chose this time to come back to get Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud?! Clou—huh??"

Zack walked through the door to the bar and froze. Cloud was on the bar, singing "Baby Got Back", slightly off key and at the top of his lungs.

"Oh damn…"

"HEEEEYYY!! ZAAACCCKKKK!! Come over here! Hey, Tifa! Can you get him a drink too??"

"Uhh…No, that's ok, I'm fine. Cloud, we should go. Now."

"Awwwwwwwmmmmaaaaaannnnnn!! I dunt wanna go yet! I'm havin fun!"

"Now Cloud!"

By now Zack had pulled Cloud off the bar and started dragging him towards the door.

"But—but—I—hey, where are we going?"

"…Come on."

"Zack…"

Zack kept pulling Cloud the door. "No, we're leaving!"

"Emm…Zack?"

"What!?" Zack stopped and turned to face Cloud…

..who promptly threw up all over his dark haired friend…

…then passed out.

The bar went dead silent.

…

…

Zack rolled his eyes. "…fucking hell."

So…not me best. Sorry for not updating sooner…I'm staying with a sick friend and she doesn't have internet. Anyway, let me know if I should keep going with this…and sorry…this chapter isn't as good as I think it should be. Talk to me people!!

Thanks to all who did review on the last chapters….I love you all!!


	5. Chapter 5

Zack lay on Cloud's bed with his hands behind his head… wide awake. It must have been somewhere around 6:00am.

"Hey, Cloud! Can you keep it down in there??"

Cloud's muffled reply came from the bathroom. "Well excuse me if I can't stop hurling. You could be a little more sympathetic, ass hole."

"Why!? You puked all over me! And you did it front of a whole bunch of people! I can never show my face in that place again!!"

Zack heard the toilet flush and looked over to see Cloud standing in the bathroom doorway. He was leaning on the frame and he had a scowl on his face. "Good! You don't need to go there anyway. Maybe now you'll focus on the things you're supposed to be focusing on…like your job!"

Zack snorted and sat up. "Yeah right! You should talk! In case you forgot, I'm not the one who's hung over. "

"I so want to kill you right now."

"Whatever. Are you done in there or what?"

Cloud stumbled forward and sat on his bed. "Go ahead. If I have to throw up again, I'll just do it in the trash can."

Zack nodded and walked towards the bathroom. "Hey, Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get you anything?"

"…"

"Spike?"

"Did you just…nevermind. No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Well that's debatable…"

-

-

Monday was absolutely horrible for both Zack and Cloud. Zack, because he got maybe 2hrs of sleep the night before and Cloud because, well, Cloud was hung over. As if any normal Monday wasn't enough, they had tests to take, patrols to go on and…Genesis and Sephiroth were ready and waiting for them after all that. Yay.

"Good afternoon boys. " Genesis greeted Zack and Cloud as they walked down the hall.

They both nodded. "Sir."

Genesis looked them over and then glanced at Sephiroth. "Umm….I forgot to get something…wait here for a sec, will ya? Sephiroth, come with me please?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Once out of earshot, Genesis looked at Sephiroth. "They look like shit."

The general shrugged. "So what? That's not my problem."

"Not your problem!? They can't fight like this! They're liable to kill themselves!! They won't be able to defend against an attack!!"

"Well, they should have thought about that before. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll switch with you. You take Cloud, and I'll deal with Zack. How's that?"

Genesis made a face. "Fine, if that's the best I can get out of you, then so be it! But…_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess"  
_

"Right, let's go then."

Once back in the presence of the two young boys, Genesis cleared his throat. "Sephiroth and I agree that we should switch sparing partners for the day. Cloud, you can come with me please. Zack, you'll be with the General. "

Cloud looked at Zack's ashen face. _"Ha! That's what you get smart-ass!!"_

"Have fun Zack!" Cloud said as he walked off with Genesis.

gulp

"Come on Zack! I don't have all day here!"

-

-

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky."_

"Genesis, sir, please! Will you stop reading that book already!!" Cloud pleaded.

"'_Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.' _No, I'm afraid not my dear boy. You see, I can teach you plenty and read this at the same time. Plus, I just love this book!"

Cloud just stood there, exasperated. "You can't be serious."

"'_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains.' _Yes, I am serious. Now watch your form…you're getting sloppy."

Cloud grit his teeth. "I'm gonna kill you…"

"Yes, well, I'd like to see you try. _The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to…' _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

Cloud stood triumphant over his opponent. "I never said how I would kill you."

"YOU FOOLISH LITTLE BRAT!! YOU DESTROYED MY LIMITED EDITION LEATHER BOUND COPY OF LOVELESS!! HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Heh. Too bad."

"…"

"…Uh-oh…"

"You will pay for what you've done!"

"Oh SHIT!!" Cloud dropped his sword and hauled ass outta there.

Genesis was right behind him…only he still had his sword. "GET BACK HERE YOU UNGREATFULL PIECE OF TRASH!! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE!! _My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation… __**And your eternal slumber**__!!"_

"ZAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!"

-

-

-

-

And there we have it! Another chapter! I hope this one is a little better than the last one. And sorry it's been a while since I've updated. The person I was helping out passed away last week and things have been kinda busy for me. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly in the mood to write something funny after attending a funeral. But I'm back now!! So let me know how I did with this chapter, ok? Remember, no reviews, no update!! That's the name of the game! ;) Thanks everyone!!

2-Cold

Special note for Wacky Walnut:

Hi there! Zack was all for smacking you, but Sephiroth is keeping him busy at the moment…so Zack asked Cloud to do it for him…but Cloud's fleeing from Genesis. So, I guess you get off easy this time! Lucky you! Lol Thanks for reviewing!! __


	6. Chapter 6

"_ZAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!"_

"Did you hear something?"

Sephiroth smacked Zack's arm with the flat of his sword. "Pay attention!"

Zack rubbed his arm. "Sorry sir…but Just thought I heard someone scream my name."

"Big deal."

"_HELP MEEEEEE!!"_

"There is it again!"

"Zack!! Focus!! Whatever is going on over there is none of your concern! "

Zack dodge-rolled out to avoid Sephiroth's attack. "But I think someone's in trouble sir! Didn't you always tell up to be aware of our surroundings and act according to the present situation?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"Be quiet you!" Sephiroth scowled. How dare this kid throw his own lesson back at him! Now he just felt stupid…and he hated feeling stupid. People usually get hurt when Sephiroth gets mad…and now he was mad.

"Zack…you would do well to learn to keep your mouth shut!"

Sephiroth lunged at Zack. He moved so fast, Zack swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. He could see the General's blade coming right towards him, but there was no time to move. Thankfully for Zack, Cloud came running into the training room at that exact moment and crashed into him, knocking him down before The Masamune made contact with its target.

"Umph! Cloud what the hell man?! Get off! " Zack grunted as he shifted under Cloud's weight.

"Zack! You gotta help me! He's gonna rip me to shreds!!"

'What? Who?"

"Excuse me! We were in the middle of training here!!" Sephiroth edgily tapped his foot on the floor.

Cloud scrambled to his feet and cast an apologetic look towards the General. "Sorry, but-"

"There you are!" Cloud jumped behind Sephiroth as Genesis burst into the room.

Cloud cowered behind the General. "Save me!"

Sephiroth side-stepped out of the way. "No way. Save yourself."

Cloud started to edge away from Genesis. "Look, I'm really sorry I destroyed your book."

"My BOOK?! It was my Limited Edition copy of Loveless you snot-nosed kid!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry ok! I'll buy you a new one!"

"YOU CAN'T!! THAT COPY IS OUT OF PRINT!!"

"Oh…"

"Damn you!!" Genesis made a dash for Cloud…and landed flat on his face.

"Wha-?" Genesis picked himself up and looked to see what knocked him down. Zack was curled up on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh…"

"Zack?" Genesis looked down and cocked his head to the side. "What happened?"

"You kicked me in the stomach!" Zack crawled to his knees.

"Oops."

"Yeah, thanks for the apology… " Zack finished getting up. "Hey, where did Cloud and Sephiroth go?"

"What!? Hey! Come on Zack! You gotta help me find Cloud!" Genesis grabbed Zack's wrist and dragged him down the hall.

"But I don't wanna! "

"Too bad! You're his roommate, so you have to help me!"

Genesis ran around a corner…and smashed right into Angeal. Zack ran into Sephiroth…who promptly snatched his away from Genesis

"A-Angeal!" Genesis stammered. "What are you and Sephiroth doing here?"

"Saving you."

"Huh? I don't need saving…I need to find Cloud."

"Yeah, we're saving his too."

Genesis looked confused. "I don't' get it…"

Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes. He shoved Zack aside, walked over to Genesis and grabbed his collar. "You have an obsession with that stupid book and now is the perfect opportunity to get you over this problem!"

"I don't have a problem!"

Angeal and Sephiroth both glared at him. "Yes you do!!"

Angeal pointed to the direction of the training rooms. "You destroyed half of the rooms when you were chasing Cloud! We're taking you to rehab!!"

"REHAB!! NOOOO!!"

Sephiroth and Angeal dragged Genesis's screaming ass down the hall towards the company's psychiatrist. Zack just stood in the middle of the hall and watched them go.

"Are they gone?" Zack turned and saw Cloud peeking out from behind a door.

"Yup."

Cloud walked out and looked down the corridor. "Good…"

"Yup."

"Guess that means we're done training for today, huh?"

"Yup."

"Hey Zack?"

"Yup?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

By now Cloud thought Zach was asleep on his feet. "Hmmmm….Hey Zack?"

"Yup."

"You want to go to Hojo's lab and let his run any test he want on you?"

"Yup."

"Thought so….let's get you to bed."

"Yup."

-

-

-

-

Here ya go! Not my best, but not too shabby! Sorry if this seems like a little Genesis bashing…I really do like him, but it was just way too easy to make fun of him in this chapter. Don't worry; I'll be nice to him…maybe. lol And I know Cloud's not acting hung over in this chapter…but let's just say he bounces back from stuff fast. lol Anyway…review! Let me know how you think I'm doing okay-dokey?? Thanks everyone!!

Special notes:

Wacky Walnut: I'm glad to have you as a reviewer! Thanks for reading!!

obliven1993: Welcome!! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Hope to hear from you again!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey…Zack?"

"hhhhhmmmmnnnnppphhhh…"

poke poke "Zack??

"nnnnuuuggggmmmmonkeyunderwear…"

stifled giggle "You were right Cloud…he's out like a rock."

Cloud glanced over his shoulder from his desk and looked at the person standing by the beds. "Hey, if I can' t get him up with this-" Cloud waved a piece of pizza in the air "- then nothing will get him up."

"Ewwww…he eats pizza for breakfast?"

"All the time, Aerith. And what's more is he eats like 4 slices and can still eat whatever they give us from the cafeteria…"

"Sick…"

"Yeah, well, if we can't get him up, I guess he'll just have to stay here for the day…"

"Won't he get in trouble though?"

"Yup, but don't worry, he'll be fine. Come on, I'll take you back now."

"Alright."

Cloud and Aerith snuck out the window and out to the streets. It was still pretty early, so no one saw them. The two young people walked back to the Church in the Slums and then Cloud turned to leave.

"Hey..Cloud?"

"Hmmm??"

"Ummm…Thanks."

Cloud looked at Aerith, puzzled. "For what?''

Aerith looked away. "It's just…oh never mind! It's getting late! I don't want you to get in trouble too."

Cloud shrugged. "Alright, I'll see ya soon Aerith…and so will Zack!"

"Bye Cloud!"

Cloud spun around and ran all the way back to the SOLDIER building and snuck back into the room he shared with Zack. He was just in time too…it was 6:59 on the dot. Exactly one minute to get to breakfast.

..

..

Zack never came out all day…and as a result, Cloud thoroughly enjoyed his day. Without Zack bugging him, he got all his work done early, which meant he had some down time before he went to go train with Sephiroth. But…things never go the way we want them to…

Cloud walked into his room and nearly fell right on his ass.

"What the fuck!?" Cloud grabbed the door to stop himself from falling.

"Oh…hey Cloud."

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the name of Minerva are you doing!?"

"Huh?? Oh, you mean this stuff."

"Uh…yeah! You have white slime all over the floor and you are…uh…standing on the…ceiling …?"

"Well, Seph was pretty pissed when I didn't show up for stuff this morning so he sent me down to Hojo's lab...that bastard… Anyway, Hojo gave me this stuff and said to figure out what it does."

"He gave you the white slime?"

Zack flipped down from the ceiling and landed with a splat in front of Cloud. "Nope, he gave me a small glass of this weird tasting blue stuff."

Cloud looked down and picked up one foot. "So then, what's this stuff?"

Zack shrugged. "Dunno."

"It looks like…glue or something…" Cloud shifted. "I don't like this Zack! This stuff is giving me some creepy ideas…"

Zack looked puzzled. "Like what?"

Clout opened his mouth to answer, but never got the chance. There was snickering from the doorway, which Cloud (the dumbass) forgot to close. Cloud and Zack looked over to see who was there and nearly died…Sephiroth, Angeal and Lazzard were all standing there. Angeal was snickering, Lazzard's face was red and Sephiroth was looking like he wanted to fry something.

Cloud glanced at Zack. "Say something!" he hissed.

"Uhhhhhhh….hi."

Angeal turned away from the door and laughed even harder. Lazzard, the poor guy, looked like he might burst at any moment. Sephiroth…well…

"What's going on with you two!?" He asked, looking at Zack and Cloud.

"Nothing sir!" They both said.

Angeal turned back and looked at Sephiroth. "You sent Zack to Hojo, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"…nothing…haha."

"What damnit?!" Sephiroth snarled.

Lazzard turned to leave. "I'm….gonna let you guys figure this one out…"

Zack looked from Lazzard to Cloud. "What's going on?"

Cloud stared at him. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

Angeal laughed. "Zack…you…HAHAHAHA!!"

Sephiroth threw his hand up in the air and walked away. "You are all pathetic!"

Angeal walked off after the General. "See you later boys! Hahahahaha….."

Zack and Cloud just stood in their room looking at the doorway. Zack cocked his head to the side. "What just happened?"

Cloud threw his head back and spoke at the ceiling. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WORLD!!"

"…Cloud?"

"What Zack?"

What's the matter?"

Cloud turned on his friend and grabbed his by the collar, shaking him. "LOOK AT WHAT WE'RE STANDING IN!! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??"

"Ummmmm…it looks like…oh no!"

"Oh yes!! You fucking ass hole!! Were standing in our room, which is covered in some creamy white slime!! Do you know what people are going to think about us now!? I HATE YOOOUUUU!! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!!"

"Oops."

..

..

..

Hehe…sorry. This chapter wrote itself. I mean it! I started writing with no idea what I was going to write about and this is what happened. Sorry if it sux. Lol Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll get to update again…work is being a bitch right now and, well…whatever.

Thanks to WW and obliven1993 for reviewing! You guys are the reason I'm still writing this!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Later everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_

_I don't usually put one of these first, but I need to say a few things before you get to this chapter. I struggled with the concept of this chapter for quite some time. After thinking about it, I decided to run with it. This chapter is NOT really funny. It's more of a tribute to someone I knew who died recently. (I mentioned this a few chapters ago) That said, this chapter is dedicated to all those who have lost someone special or close to them. Death is a part of life and should be taken seriously… however…it can also be a time to have fun. Now, I think I've gone on enough. Read on…_

**Things went well for Cloud over the next few days. He avoided Zack at all costs after the "incident" with Hojo's experiment…and Zack avoided him as well. They saw each other throughout the day, but they made no unnecessary contact. Cloud's training was going well and things were finally looking up for him. But of course, that can't last for long now can it?**

Cloud slid down between his bed-sheets and shut the light off. Letting out a sigh, he waited to fall asleep…Zack was already out cold. After tossing and turning for a while, Cloud looked at his watch.

"What the!? It's already 1:00am?? Damn it…"

Cloud threw the covers off and stood up.

"Well…no point staying here…might as well go for a walk." He said as he pulled a shirt over his head. He opted to go barefoot to be as quite as possible. Walking to the door, he gently turned the knob and pulled the door open. He glanced back to make sure he hadn't woken Zack up before he shut the door behind him.

Cloud wandered the halls for a while and was just starting to get tired when he heard a soft noise from somewhere nearby.

"…?? Was that…someone crying??" He thought as he made his way towards the noise.

Sure enough, when he peered around the corner of one of the halls, he could see a figure sitting on the floor, sobbing softly. Cloud frowned and walked towards the person.

"Hey…" He said softly. "Is everything alright?"

The person on the floor half choked on a sob and looked up sharply.

Cloud gasped. "D-Dana?" Cloud looked down at one of the only females in the SOLDIER training program.

"Cloud? Wh-what are you doing?" She sniffed and wiped her sleeve across her face.

Cloud knelt down in front of her. "I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk. Dana, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before…what happened?"

Dana looked away. "It's nothing…"

Cloud reached out and gently touched her arm. "Hey…you can tell me. It's alright."

"It's…" Dana shook her head. "I got a letter from home today…"

Cloud felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. If she was crying about that than it must be something bad. "Oh…is…is everything ok back home?" he asked softly.

Dana sniffed and shook her head again. "No." She looked at Cloud. "Have you…ever…lost someone close to you?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah…yeah I have."

"Then you know what it's like…" Dana sniffed again and wiped her eyes.

"Who…?" Cloud asked quietly.

"My grandmother. She died yesterday…and I'll never get to say goodbye to her…" Here, Dana started to sob again. "I-I can't leave fo-for at least a few days. I won't be ab-able to be at the f-funeral…"

Cloud reached his arms out and hugged Dana softly. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rocked back and forth, gently rubbing her back. Finally, her sobs stopped and Cloud helped her stand up.

"I'll go and talk to Sephiroth first thing in the morning…I bet we can get you back in time to pay your respects to your grandmother. How's that sound huh?"

Dana looked up at him. "You would do that for me?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Of course. But here's the deal, you have to come with me when I go talk to him ok?"

"Sure. That's only fair."

"Now, get some sleep alright? I'll come by here at about 6:45, so be ready." Cloud brushed some hair away for Dana's face. "You ok now?"

"Yeah…Thanks, Cloud." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "See you in a little while."

-

-

Cloud was up and ready to go at 6:30. He had already gotten ready for his day (including trying to wake Zack up...amazing what that guy could sleep through) and he was on his way to meet up with Dana. He arrived at her door at 6:42.

He knocked gently once and the door opened immediately. Dana stood in the doorway looking a little pale.

Cloud smiled "Mornin! How'd ya sleep?"

Dana walked out and closed the door behind her. "Like shit. You?"

"Same."

Dana looked from Cloud to the floor. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..." she murmured.

Cloud frowned. "Why not?"

Dana shrugged. "Maybe the fact that we're asking GENERAL SEPHIROTH for a favor doesn't bother YOU, but it's kinda intimidating to me."

Cloud started walking down the hall. "Come on! He's not that bad actually. All we gotta do is...well, just leave it to me. If he asks you anything, make sure you tell him the truth. I swear, that guy has a built in lie detector to put the Turk's to shame."

Once they arrived at the General's door, Cloud turned to Dana. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She answered, nodding once.

"K, here goes nothing…" Cloud said as he knocked on the door….

-

-

-

Haha…ending it here…Wow…this is the longest chapter by far! I know it's not funny…but I had to set the stage for the next chapter, which will be better…I promise! So please don't kill me for being a bit serious.

Many thanks to Wacky Walnut, Etrixan, obliven1993 and d0rkgoddess for reviewing on the last chapter! I love you guys! hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed So, please review for this chapter and tell me how much you hate it. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

_Once they arrived at the General's door, Cloud turned to Dana. "Ready?"_

"_Yeah, I guess…" She answered, nodding once._

"_K, here goes nothing…" Cloud said as he knocked on the door…._

_--_

Cloud knocked on the door and was answered with…nothing.

"Is he here yet?" Dana asked.

"He should be…" Cloud put his ear to the door. He heard something in there for sure, but…

"_No fucking way…"_ Cloud thought, eyes wide. "_Is he in there watching porn??"_

"Cloud? Can you hear anything??"

Cloud pulled back from the door. "Uhh…I think we should go eat and come back later." He said scratching the back of his head and taking a step back.

Dana pouted. "Why? I wanna get this over with. Here, let me knock." She stepped forward and before Cloud could stop her, she knocked loudly on the door.

There were a few muffles noises before the General gave a short "come in"

Dana smiled. "See? Wuss…"

"Yeah…" Cloud said as he opened the door and looked inside.

Sephiroth was sitting at his desk looking a bit flushed, but otherwise perfectly normal.

"Cadet Strife. Cadet Kavanagh. What brings you here?"

Cloud cleared his throat. "Sir! If it's not too much trouble, we need to ask a favor of you, sir!"

"Yes? What's is it? I'm…kind of…busy, so make it quick."

"Right, well…"

Cloud explained the situation with Dana to Sephiroth as quickly as possible. The General just sat there, looking like he was about ready to kick them in the ass.

"So you see," Cloud finished, "it would mean a lot is she could leave today to make it back home in time for the funeral. If it makes any difference, I'm willing to help out any way I can."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Kavanaugh? You need his help with anything?" Sephiroth asked hurriedly, getting slightly more flushed as the time went on.

"Well, actually sir, if he could come with me…"

"Fine, done! You can both pack up and leave whenever you need to. You can have leave until next Monday."

Cloud and Dana stood there in shocked silence for a moment. "Thank you sir!" They both said when they came to their scenes.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get out! And lock the door behind you if you don't mind."

As soon as the door was locked and he was alone again, Sephiroth let out a sigh and collapsed on his desk. "That was too close…"

"Tell me about it…" Came a voice from under the desk

-

-

Cloud and Dana made their way to the cafeteria. "Ya see? I told you it would be fine." Cloud said.

Dana grinned. "Yeah! This is great! Thanks so much, Cloud! I'm so glad that you get to come home with me! It'll make things so much easier…"

Cloud shrugged. "No big. Now, let's choke down whatever it is they made this morning and then get the hell outta here."

"You bet!"

-

-

"You're WHAT??"

"Zack…"

"Oh this is so NOT fair!!"

"Zack, please. Would just shut up already?" Cloud asked. He was beyond annoyed at his friend. Zack had been bugging him since he found out Cloud was getting a little over a week off.

"No! You suck! Ya hear me? You suck ass!!" And if Cloud had been looking, he would have seen the Zack had his "it is so much fun to fuck with you" grin on his face. But…no such luck for Zack.

Cloud rounded on his friend and threw him back against the wall. "Shut the FUCK up, or I swear I will shove your foot so far down your fucking throat, it'll come out your ass!" He growled.

Zack just giggled. "haha! You thought I was serious!? HA! Nah, I'm happy for ya Spike. You get a week long leave with a hot chick. You're gonna have fuuunnnnn!!"

Cloud groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned back to finish packing. "Ugh…I should've known…leave it to you and that twisted mind of yours to think of something like that."

Zack shrugged and straightened his shirt collar. "Whatever...I know you want her."

Cloud shut his suitcase and sighed. "No, I do not. Look, I'm 15 for crying out loud!! I'm still trying to survive puberty…I don't need a girl to complicate things. Besides…she's not my type."

"She not what?? Cloud, dude…seriously…you're kidding right?"

"No, why?"

"Her body kicks ass! She could be a model if she wanted to AND I think she's got the hots for you."

Cloud looked at his watch. "She does not…look I gotta get outta here and you're due in class in 10min, so you better move your ass. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, ok?"

"Yes mother…"

Cloud smirked as he walked out the door. "I'll call you later with a little 'something' I found out about the General…if you behave yourself that is…"

-

-

-

So here we are. Another chapter, another apology. Lol I wanted to get this up sooner, but work is…well, work. Anyway, I know this chapter sucks ass and isn't as funny as I planed, but hopefully I'll be back on track soon…

Thanks to all who reviewed! You all get a bowl of ice cream (or frozen yogurt…whatever you want…) byez for now


	10. Chapter 10

_Ring ring_…

_Ignore._

_Ring ring ring…_

"…stop calling me…" _ignore._

_Ring ring ring ring_

_Click. _

"GAH! What do you want Zack!!"

"Hey Spikey! You picked up! I was wondering if you were in a dead zone or something…"

"Zack?"

"Yah?"

"I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR FUCKING DOOR DUMBASS!!"

"…oh yeah."

Click.

"Cloud?"

…

"Spike??"

…

"Damn…he must be in a dead zone…let me try calling again…"

-

-

12 hours later…

"Why did it have to be a boat??" Cloud mumbled under his breath.

Cloud leaned over the railing on the back of the boat he was on and finished emptying his stomach.

"Cloud?"

"Mmm?"

Dana walked over to him. "How's it going?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"Eh, not that bad I guess…" Cloud tried to stand up straight but his stomach wrenched again and he had to lean over the railing.

Dana continued rubbing his back. "I'm sorry Cloud. I didn't know you get sea sick."

Cloud wiped his mouth and looked back at her from under his arm. "It's alright; it's not your fault."

"Still, I feel bad. Can I get you some Ginger Ale or something?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks. I think I'll go lie down for a few, so can you bring it to my bunk?"

Dana smiled. "You bet! You just take it easy and I'll be right back!"

Cloud watched as Dana hurried off. _"Maybe Zack was right…maybe she does like me…"_ He shook his head as he walked to his bunk. It was an overnight trip and he had to sleep on the boat…if he could stop hurling. _"Tonight will be hell…"_

_Ring ring_

Cloud sat on his bunk and pulled out his phone. The number on the caller id was Zack's.

Cloud smirked. _"It's been a few hours since he called last…he must have been training with Angeal…"_

"Hey Zack."

"Cloud-o!! How's it going man?"

"Well…kinda shitty at the moment but…"

"You ok Spike?" Zack asked, concerned.

Cloud laughed a little. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I just can't stop puking, that's all."

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No…seasick."

"Oh…yeah, that sucks ass."

"Big time."

"So….how's it going with Dana? You two 'get it on' yet?"

"Wha-?? No! Gosh, you are such a pervert…"

"What!! The girl is crushing on you big time! I did a little asking around and the only guy she talks about is you."

"Yeah, that's probably because I haven't tried to cop a feel or jump her bones...like every other guy in ShirRa and SOLDIER"

"Whatever dude…you'll see the light one of these days…"

"Shut up ass hole…you're giving me a headache."

"Nah, that's just love sickness…"

"I will hang up on you…"

"O.k, o.k, fine. I'll be nice."

"Humph. Good luck with that."

"…That was mean…"

"Sorry."

"I think you need to make it up to me."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? How?"

"By telling about that thing with Sephy this morning."

"Oh yeah! Shit dude, you gotta get to bottom of this…"

"What?"

"I think he was watching…an adult video in his office."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"I'm serious, he was in there and I definitely heard 'those' types of noises."

"Fuck…I gotta find out what he was watching…You think it's still in his office?"

"Dunno. Think you can sneak in and find out?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Cloud, I got you your Ginger Ale!" Dana said as she walked in the room. "Oh! Sorry, didn't know you were on the phone."

Cloud smiled at her. "It's ok. Hey Zack, I gotta go, let me know if you find anything alright?"

"You bettcha!! Feel better Spike!"

"Later." Cloud hit he "end" key and shut his phone. He reached out and took the glass Dana had put down for him. "Thanks for getting me this. I think it'll help."

Dana blushed. "Oh, you're welcome."

Cloud sighed and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. "So tomorrow we'll be at your home, huh?"

Dana climbed onto her buck. "Yuh-huh…I guess…" she said softlly.

Cloud picked up on her sudden change of mood. "Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"You o.k?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning alright?"

Cloud frowned. "Sure, g'night."

-

-

3 hours later…

_Ring ring ring ring…_

"nugh…"

_Ring ring ring ring…_

Cloud rolled over and grabbed his phone, hitting the "silence" button. "Who the fuck…?" he mumbled as he looked at the caller ID. His eyes went wide as he flipped the phone open.

"Tell me you found something, Zack!" He spoke softly so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Hell yeah, you're not gonna believe this though."

"What?"

"It wasn't a video…he had a girl in there with him."

"He _WHAT??_" Cloud almost shrieked into the phone. "You're shitting me!"

"Nope, got Reno to back me up on this one too. He was there, he saw it too." Zack sounded smug.

"Wait, saw what?"

"There's a thong in his office…a pretty skimpy lacy one too. It's fucking hot…"

Cloud moaned. "Shit dude…any idea who it belongs to?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it. Fuck! Gotta go! Call you later, bye!" Zack hung up the phone before Cloud could say anything.

Cloud looked at his phone and closed it before lying back down.

"_Well, that's interesting…Seph's got himself a woman…or at least a part time fuck. Wonder if she works in the office... Fuck...I gotta hurl again!!_"

Cloud jumped up and ran out of the room to the back of the boat. It was going to be a long night…

-

-

-

Ta-da!! So I think this was a little better than the last chapter…what say you?? Lol Hope you all enjoyed this one…and if I were you, I'd pray for Cloud. Poor kid is gonna get it good in the next chapter or two. Mwahahaha!!

Anyway, read, review, throw stuff at me, do a handstand, go base jumping…do whatever you want! It's your life…live it!! Lol

All who reviewed on the last chapter get…VEGIES!! No wait…that's not right. You all get…Pringles! Cuz once you pop, you just can't stop!! (ps, don't own Pringles, so don't sue me)

Luv you all and see ya soon!!


	11. Chapter 11

Dana snuggled down between the covers of the bunk she was sleeping in. She clamped her eyes shut and refused to move. "Nmm-hmm!"

"Dana, come on!"

"nnnhhhhh…."

Cloud sighed. "Why me?" He nudged the bundle of quilts again. "Dana, the ship is about to dock…you gotta get up."

Dana poked her head up over the covers and squinted at Cloud. "Huh?"

"Get. Up. The ship is gonna dock."

"Oh…" Dana threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bunk. Cloud's eyes opened wide, and then he blushed and turned away quickly.

"Huh?" Dana looked down and shrieked. Her nightgown had ridden all the way up her legs and Cloud could see her underwear. "Sorry!" she said as she yanked the covers over herself again.

"Yeah…I'll…let you get dressed. I'll see you outside…or something." Cloud started to walk out of the room and then stopped dead in his tracks. Dana had caught his arm and was holding onto him. "Ummm…"

Dana smiled up at his. "You don't have to leave ya know."

Cloud could feel the heat rising up his neck as his face got red. "I…uhh…I'm just…err…"

_Ring ring_

Cloud snatched his phone and looked at it. "I gotta take this call…outside."

Dana frowned as Cloud rushed out the door to the deck. "Damn it…" She grabbed her clothes and hurriedly put them on.

-

-

Cloud flipped his phone open and hit the 'talk' button.

"I could kiss you right now!"

"What the fuck did you just say to me??"

"Well…not for real…"

Zack sighed on the other end of the phone. "You're crazy man…fucking crazy."

"Yeah well, Dana and I just-"

"You did it!?"

"NO!! Shit man…stop thinking like that…it's really creeping me out."

"Oh well…wishful thinking I guess. So then, what about you and Dana?"

"I think you were right when you said she likes me…"

"Well DUH!! When are you gonna start trusting me Spike?"

'Shut up. You find out anything on Seph's girl?"

"Working on it. I got Reno on stag now. He's gonna call in if anything happens. Thanks goodness for having friends in the Turks, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Cloud! Come on! We gotta get off the ship now." Dana walked up to Cloud and motioned for him to follow her.

"I should go Zack…let me know what you find out o.k?"

"You bet Spike! Have fun…or at least try to."

"Right…Bye Zack."

"Later Cloud"

Cloud snapped his phone shut and follow Dana off the ship.

Dana turned to look at Cloud with a huge smile on her face. "We're back on land! I bet you're happy about that, huh?"

"Yeah…I'm feeling better already!"

"Let's go then!"

-

-

"_Ow! Damnit, next time Zack wants surveillance done he can do it himself! Fucking slacker…"_ Reno shifted his position and rubbed his cramped back. He had been hiding out in the air ducts for the past 3hrs, spying on General Sephiroth. Not that there was anything to see…it looked like the General's 'lady friend' wasn't coming in this morning. Reno's phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and pulled in out…Zack had sent him a text.

"_anything yet?"_

Reno texted him back. _"no its ur turn to b on stag…get ur ass over here asap boss is gonna kill me if im gone any longer._

"_on my way"_

Reno baked out of the vent and dropped down into the men's bathroom. Zack was waiting for him.

"You think she's gonna show?" Zack asked.

Reno shrugged and brushed some dust off his shoulder. "Don't think she will today…you said Cloud saw it happen before 7:00am. Maybe it's an every other day routine."

"Hmmmmm…text me when you can take over, alright?"

Reno turned and walked towards the door. "You got it…"

Zack pulled himself up into the duct. This was gonna be fun.

-

-

Cloud and Dana had been walking for about 35min when Dana got really quite and broody.

Cloud shifted the pack on his back and glanced over at Dana. "You o.k?" He asked.

Dana stopped and looked at her feet. "You…you're really kind for helping me out Cloud. And no matter what happens, I just want you to know that what you're doing means a lot to me."

Cloud turned to face his companion. "Is that all?"

Dana looked up and smiled a little. She nodded. "For now. Let's go. My home's right over that ridge."

Cloud looked to where she was pointing and nodded. "O.k, let's move it."

-

-

Zack snapped his head up. He had fallen asleep again! He rubbed his eyes and looked down into the General's office. _"FUCK!!"_ Zack had been in here way too long…it was past 11:00pm! Why hadn't Reno contacted him? Zack pulled out his phone and made a face…the stupid thing had died on him.

"_Fuckin piece of junk…"_

Zack backed out of the duct and carefully started to tip-toed back to his room. He was dead meat if anyone saw him sneaking around. Thankfully, he made it back to his room without running into anyone. He slowly opened the door, slipped into his room and then shut the door. Leaning his head on the door, he let out a sigh.

Then the light flicked on.

Zack spun around and was met with an icy cold glare.

"Where have you been!!"

-

-

-

Go ahead, say it… I. Am. Mean. Hehe…

I'm really making you wait to find out who Seph's girl is…gotta keep you ppl coming back for more! Lol

Anyway, I don't know if I did Reno justice…I'm new to writing him, so let me know how I did ok? (I do love Reno tho…he's smexy. )

Warning: I have something even meaner in store for Cloudy in the next chapter…poor kid. Oh well…it'll build character. Life aint fair and the sooner he figures that out, the better.

Bids on who's gonna kill Zack! Lol

Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. You all get…M&M's and Pretzels! Lol Enjoy!

Sorry if this chapter has any errors…I wrote this at 1:45am cuz I was a ditz and drank soda before bed…so now I can't sleep. And I have to go to work at 8:00am…shit!

Read and Review please!! XD


	12. Chapter 12

_Zack backed out of the duct and carefully started to tip-toed back to his room. He was dead meat if anyone saw him sneaking around. Thankfully, he made it back to his room without running into anyone. He slowly opened the door, slipped into his room and then shut the door. Leaning his head on the door, he let out a sigh._

_Then the light flicked on._

_Zack spun around and was met with an icy cold glare._

_"Where have you been!!"_

"Fuck!" Zack hissed. "Reno, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Reno crossed his arms across his chest. "I got worried. You were supposed to contact me at 9:00 you fuckin retard...what the hell happened?"

Zack pulled out his phone. "Battery crapped out on me."

Reno raised an eyebrow. "So...why didn't you come and get me?"

Zack looked at his feet. "ummm..."

"Zack?"

"ifellasleep." Zack mumbled.

"You what?"

"I fell asleep, ok?"

Reno's jaw dropped. "You WHAT!!"

Zack winced. "Keep it down, will ya Reno? We don't wanna get caught."

Reno frowned. "Whatever yo. You suck at recon. I'll get you up at 4:00am, alright. No excuses!"

Zack pouted. "Yeah, fine. Now get outta my room Red."

Reno quietly left the room and Zack plugged his phone in to charge. He turned it on as it was charging and looked to see if anyone called him. His eyes went wide as he looked. _"74 missed calls!? What the fuck?"_ He looked at the number and realized that about 97 of the calls were from Cloud. Zack's stomach turned. "Oh no…" he mumbled. _"Something must be wrong…"_ he thought as he dialed Cloud's number…

**Earlier that day…**

_Cloud shifted the pack on his back and glanced over at Dana. "You o.k?" He asked._

_Dana stopped and looked at her feet. "You…you're really kind for helping me out Cloud. And no matter what happens, I just want you to know that what you're doing means a lot to me."_

_Cloud turned to face his companion. "Is that all?"_

_Dana looked up and smiled a little. She nodded. "For now. Let's go. My home's right over that ridge."_

_Cloud looked to where she was pointing and nodded. "O.k, let's move it."_

Cloud and Dana reached the ridge and looked down at the small town bellow them. Dana smiled.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to the family!" Dana grabbed Cloud's wrist and dragged him towards the nearest house. Cloud frowned, but followed obediently.

Once they reached the house, Dana let go and opened the door. "I'm home!" she shouted.

A middle aged couple came into the room and stopped short. "Dana!!" The woman said, as she rushed over to give her a hug.

"Mom! Good to see you! Hi-ya dad!!"

Hi sweetie…who's that?" Dana's dad pointed over towards Cloud.

"Oh! Dad, thats' Cloud. Cloud, this is my dad, Jason and my mom, Chrystal."

Cloud smiled. "Hi sir, ma'am."

Chrystal smiled at Cloud. "Oh, none of that boy! You'll make me feel old!"

Cloud nodded. "Right, Chrystal and Jason then, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Jason looked at Dana. "You guys must be tired. Dana, you gonna show Cloud to the spare room?"

"Sure! Come on Cloud…follow me!" Dana started walking through the house and Cloud followed.

She led him to a nice bedroom at the back of the house. "Here ya go. My room's right next to yours so if you need anything just shout. You can use the dresser for your stuff if you want. You have a bathroom right over there and that sliding door leads to the back yard. I'll let you get settled then I'll show you around a bit."

"O.k, thanks." Cloud dropped his bag on the floor, looked around the room and sighed. _"That's weird…I feed…home sick. I haven't felt like this in months."_

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind him. He turned to see what it was and…

"Oh shit!" Cloud jumped back from the door and almost hit the dresser. There were three people staring in the door at him.

Dana heard Cloud jump and came rushing back into the room. "What is i— oh. I forgot about them."

Dana walked over to the slider and opened it with a scowl. "What the hell is wrong with you!! You want to give our guest a heart-attack??" Dana looked back at Cloud. "Sorry about that. This is my brother, Brian and his friends, Kevin and Mike."

Cloud looked at the three guys in front of him. They were about his age and they were covered in dirt and grime. Cloud decided to try and be friendly…even though he just wanted to be left alone. He extended his hand to Brian. "Hi. I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you."

Brian looked at Cloud's hand. Then he smiled and shook the extended hand. "Zup? You like bikes?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you guys alone then I guess. Have fun."

Cloud watched her go…almost wishing she hadn't. That was different…what was going on with him all of a sudden??

"Hey dude! You o.k?"

Cloud turned his attention back to the three guys in front of him. "Yeah, sorry. Dana and I had to take a boat to get here. The trip was long so I'm just kinda beat…it was a tiring night." _"Oh snap…that didn't quite come out right…"_

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Mike hit Kevin in the arm. "Heh…score."

Brian hit them both in the head. "Shut up!"

Cloud could feel the heat creeping up his neck. "I didn't mean…"

Brian cut him off. "Don't sweat it dude…these two are just idiots."

"Hey!" said Mike. "That's not nice…"

Brian made a face. "Oh well."

Cloud looked at his feet. He felt out of place and he just wanted to relax. "Umm.."

Brian snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! You wanna come out back and see the bike we're working on? It's really sweet."

Cloud shifted his weight from one foot to the other, thinking. He wanted to be alone, but… "Sure, I'd like that." He said.

Kevin and Mike were already back outside, so Brian went out with Cloud. Brian could tell that Clout was a little uneasy. "Hey. Don't let those two bother you…they just like teasing and all…"

Cloud smiled. "It's ok, People back at the academy are like that all the time. I'm used to it."

Brian flashed him a smile. "I just don't want to you get scared off, that's all. This town can be a little…weird about stuff. But don't worry! You'll be just fine!" He said as he rushed off to brag about the bike.

Cloud felt his stomach twist and he frowned. _"Weird?? Just what I need…"_

**A few hours later…**

Cloud was beginning to see what "weird" meant and he didn't like it. Kevin (at least Cloud figured it was him…that guy gossiped non-stop), had started some rumor that Cloud and Dana were boyfriend/girlfriend. And of course, that rumor grew and now the whole town thought that they were getting married or some such nonsense.

Cloud was beside himself. He was in a strange town, with only one person that he knew. And unfortunately, if he tried to talk to Dana alone, people would really get the wrong idea.

"_Damn small towns…everyone talks to everyone and they're all just waiting for the next 'big' thing to happen…and then they all gossip about it. Fuck!! I need to talk to Zack, but he won't answer his phone…_ "Cloud snapped his phone shut and sighed. Oh well, nothing for it but to ride it out. In two days this would all be over and he could go back to base.

"Cloud!! Dinner!" Dana's voice ripped through Cloud's thoughts.

"Coming!" he said. He stood up, put his phone on the dresser and went to eat.

**After dinner…**

Cloud helped clean up and then said he was going to bed. They all had a big day tomorrow, seeing as that's when the funeral was. The family had opted to have an early viewing and a late in the day burial so that Dana and Cloud wouldn't feel to rushed.

Cloud showered, brushed his teeth and then shut himself in his room for the night.

"_Finally." _Cloud thought. _"Quite…"_ or not.

"Who's Z??"

Cloud spun around and looked into the blazing eyes of Kevin and Mike.

"Wha-??" Cloud gasped.

Mike (the larger of the two) took a step towards Cloud. "Who's Z?? Another girlfriend?"

Cloud backed up a little. "What are you talking about?"

Kevin spoke up. "We looked in your phone…we know that you're calling someone, Z, an awful lot. You're not cheating on Dana, are you??" he asked threateningly.

Mike cracked his knuckles. Kevin glared. Cloud gulped…what were they talking about?

"Well?" asked Mike. "Who's Z??"

Suddenly it hit Cloud. He let out a deep breath. "Z is my friend, Zack…he programmed his number into my phone, but he was too lazy to write out his name."

Mike and Kevin were unconvinced.

Cloud gulped again. "Here" He said, grabbing his phone. "Call the number and see what happens." He held the phone out to Kevin, who snatched it. He called the number and went straight to Zack's voice mail.

"_Hi, this is Zack. Uhhh…yeah, so, if you're a cute girl, leave me your number, and I'll call you back. If you're the General, don't bother leaving a message, I won't call you back anyway and if this is Cloud calling…I hope you're not in trouble Spike cuz I'm busy. Later!!"_

Kevin closed the phone and threw in on the bed. "He's right." He said to Mike. "Z is Zack."

Mike smiled and walked up to Cloud. "Just remember, we watch out for our own…don't you ever cross Dana…ever." And then they were gone.

Cloud fell onto the bed, relieved he was still in one piece. _"This place is really fucking weird…"_

-

-

-

Woo…did you all think I was dead? Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not! Lol I got sooo busy with work and other things, I didn't have time to write…and even if I did have time, I had writers block. Damn, I hate when that happens. So anywho, what think you? I'm not too sure I like the way this chapter turned out, but I figured you should have something from me by now, so here it is.

Lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! You all get 100 Monopoly money and apple pie. Enjoy!!

P.S. Longest chapter!! Yay me!! Lol

P.P.S Don't hold your breath for the next chapter…I'll get it out asap, but that may still be a while. Catch ya later!!


End file.
